


Prince and Princess

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Category: Fruits Basket, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Invader Zim, Naruto, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many pairings in this. I will post only what I have written. After that...I will no longer post anything to this 'poetry' thingy. Most of these were written b/w 2-3 years ago.</p><p>And yes, I am completely aware that my poetry sucks. I don't need to hear it from anyone else. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuki/Tohru

There she is. My perfect girl

Who loves me for me.

But what else do I see?

I see someone who is willing

To become my princess

I found someone who is calm,

Cool and yet unhappy.

I always wonder how

This very sweet guy

Can become my prince

We found each other

Along with love and compassion

A prince and princess

Who walk away from home

and kiss with passion


	2. Cam/Tori

There was a time when I

Never thought that a guy

Would ever take a second look

But then one took a chance

To start a romance with me

He is my friend and prince

I knew there was a girl for me

But one took a chance to see

That I'm more than a computer geek

Who would always tend to seek

Someone to be my friend

But in the end, I have my princess

We found our friendship

With each other

Thought we do snip fights

We learned to love and bond

So we can be together forever


	3. Neji/Hinata

I thought my princess

Was a close friend

But what I found out was

That she had indigo hair

No longer short and bare

 ~~~~

I thought my prince would be blonde

But then I became fond

Of long, flowing brown

A boy who would frown

But smile around me


	4. Robin/Starfire

My perfect princess

Wears a purple dress

With long red hair

Glowing eyes green

But our love was unseen

My Earth prince

Short on perfection,

Bursting with love

I may not be from here

But he is my protection


	5. Draco/Hermione

Her amber eyes blaze like a fire

The curly hair sways as she walks

Her temper rages like a storm

But her love is unrequited

She is my Gryffindor princess

His eyes freeze anything they set on

The platinum shine like a Knut

His smirk makes any girl swwon

Passionate is a way to describe his love

He is my Slytherin prince


	6. Zim/Gir

(ZIM's pov)

I know someone

Who can be a bore

But is an eyesore (1)

When she is lonely (2)

She causes an outbreak (3)

(GIR's pov)

I know someone

Who seems worthless (4)

But is really jaded (5)

He knows that

All that glitters is not gold(6)

Now he has done full circle

And has a heart of gold (7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-7 are all words or sayings invented by Shakespeare. I was in Drama Workshops when I wrote this almost 3 years ago. Please forgive me.


	7. Draco/Harry

His father disagrees

His mother knows the truth

I love him because

He knows the real me

Thinks I'm beautiful and sexy

His Muggle family doesn't care

His godfather doesn't mind

That he is all I want

His sexiness is the only kind

That I can possibly find

We are lovers,

Enemies no more

What was once hate

Has turned to love

And so much more


End file.
